Gonzo's Nature Show (2003)
Plot Summary While on a vacation trip in the Safari Lands, Gonzo decides to film and host his very own documentary show called Gonzo's Nature Show with Safari Jane by their side. Muppets * Muppet Characters (speaking) Kermit the Frog, Spamela Hamderson, Fozzie Bear, Croaker, Goggles, Blotch, Mildred Huxtetter, Gonzo, Rowlf the Dog, Miss Piggy, Animal, Stinky the Skunk, Jake the Polar Bear, Carter, Bill the Bubble Guy, Bunnie Bear, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Beaker, Zoot, Janice, Floyd, Dr. Teeth, Scooter, Armstrong the Chicken Hawk, Afghan Hound, Leapovitch the Frog, Annie Sue Pig, Yolanda, Lips, Flash, Pilgrim, Rizzo the Rat, Octavio the Octopus, Johnny Fiama, Sal Minella, the Swedish Chef, Jack Rabbit, Arnie the Alligator, Sweetums, Dr. Strangepork, Camilla the Chicken, Pepe the King Prawn, Jacques the Beaver, Statler, Waldorf, Chip, Molly the Albatross, Sam the Eagle, Marvin Suggs, George the Janitor, Beauregard, Robin the Frog, Link Hogthrob, Roy, Chico, Bill, Gil, Jill, Andy, Randy, Vicki (snake), Horace D'Fly, Droop, Eugene the Tuba Player, Larry, Yoda Muppet, Rhonda the Raccoon, Mahna Mahna, Hector the Spider Monkey, Blustering Bellowpane Monster, Bubba the Rat, Begoony, Captain Pighead, Wander McMooch, Mo Frackle, Murray, The Newsman, Clifford, Bean Bunny, Jade Green Frackle * Background Muppets (non-speaking) Frogs, Pigs, Bears, Penguins, Beth Bear, Chickens, Alien Gonzos, Ubergonzo, Snakes, Tatooey Rat, Chester Rat, Masterson Rat, The Birdman, Rats, Fast Eddie, Troy, Sheep, Achilles the Shark, Fazoobs, Alexis the Giraffe, Lydia the Ostrich, Poison Cackler, Brool the Minstrel, Whatnots, Monica the Musk Ox, Doreen the Camel, Swifty the Cheetah, Inkspots, Foo-Foo, Tommy the Thompson's Gazelle, Dog (Bunny Picnic), Sprocket, Flowers, Mr. Curly Twirly, Jeremiah Tortoise, Whatnots, Wesley, Hillary the Owl, Chauncey the Turtle, Jowls, Crocodiles, Howard Tubman, Lois, Zondra, Gimley's Boss, D'kembe the Gemsbok, The Snowths, Randall the Zebra, Robert the Red Deer, Zippity Zap, Raccoons, Elvises, Chuck the Lion, Alfonso D'Bruzzo, Lazlo the Hyena, Trudy the Chimpanzee, Ernie the Mongoose, Beastie, Aliens, Arlene the Aardvark, Mouse Family, Rabbits, Morley the Mole, Wander McMooch, Brool the Minstrel, Billy Bob the Lemur, Jared the Tiger, Begoony, Murray the Minstrel, Mudwell the Mudbunny, Perry the Wild Horse, Frankie the Wildebeest, Pearl the Pika Voice Performers * Dave Goelz as Gonzo, Beauregard, Zoot, Bunsen, Bill, Bill the Bubble Guy, Waldorf and Stinky the Skunk (voices) * Brian Henson as Scooter, Janice, Sal Minella and the Newsman (voices) * David Rudman as Wayne, Bobby Benson, Bunnie Bear, Wander McMooch and Mildred Huxtetter (voices) * Steve Whitmire as Kermit, Gil, Beaker, Bean, Rizzo, Lips, Flash, Jake the Polar Bear, Chico, Jack Rabbit and Murray (voices) * Jerry Nelson as Floyd, Begoony, Robin, Droop, Lew Zealand, Crazy Harry, Dr. Strangepork, Camilla and Statler (voices) * John Henson as Sweetums (voice) * Eric Jacobson as Miss Piggy, Fozzie, Yoda Muppet, George and Marvin Suggs (voices) * John E. Kennedy as Animal, Dr. Teeth, Hector the Spider Monkey, Arnie the Alligator and Blotch (voices) * Kevin Clash as Clifford, Carter and Sam (voices) * Joey Mazzarino as Goggles (voice) * Bill Barretta as Rowlf, Croaker, Bubba, Roy, the Swedish Chef, Horace D'Fly, Johnny and Pepe (voices) * Kathryn Mullen as Jill (voice) * Julianne Buescher as Yolanda (voice) * Alice Dinnean Vernon as Afghan Hound, Molly the Albatross and Vicki (snake) (voices) * Leslie Carrara-Rudolph as Spamela Hamderson (voice) * Cree Summer as Pilgrim (voice) * Tyler Bunch as Blustering Bellowpane Monster, Chip and Jade Green Frackle (voices) * Mak Wilson as Leapovitch the Frog (voice) * Matt Vogel as Rhonda the Raccoon (voice) * Peter Linz as Jacques the Beaver (voice) * Bruce Lanoil as Mo Frackle (voice) * Allan Trautman as Eugene the Tuba Player (voice) * Drew Massey as Larry (voice) Category:The Muppets (season 3, 2003) Episodes Category:2003